The Death of a Shirt
by Itsuime
Summary: It has beaten the most brillant criminal minds of this century. It has outwitted the most formindable enemy known to mankind. It has outshone the brightest of stars. It is...Mamoru's Earth Shirt. [story dropped. oh, the shame]
1. Usagi's Insanity

~The Death of a Shirt~  
  
*This story is about the death of Dariens shirt in the S series. You know, in the episode where Serena get's her new powers, the ugly yellow and green shirt with earth written on it*  
  
*I was inspired to write this when Ally was spending the night after a Bible Quiz match, we were catching up on some episodes the she hasen't seen. (since I own them, she doesn't want to buy them) Any whoo, we were watching "Crystal Clear Again" the episode we talked about earlier, when Ally noticed his shirt, she of course did not know what it said, she was paying more attention to what was happening, until I mumbled about how stupied the shirt was. So to please Ally, we paused the tape just to get a better look at the shirt. When the airhead FINALLY realised what the stupid shirt said we had a laughing fit for like 5 minutes. After she went home, I was sitting around being bored because I can't work on the third part of The Adventures of Kisenian Blossom in Crystal Tokyo because Ally said she would do it (we co-write that in case you couldn't tell by our wonderful authors notes). As I was saying, I was sitting there being bored when I started thinking about the earth shirt. Suddenly, I was inspired *heavenly music plays* ,thank you, anyways I was inspired to write a story, killing the shirt. I got most of my ideas from after we (Ally and I) watched the show. She had just given me the Mini Princess Serena doll for my birthday (last week) and I had the big Tuxedo Mask, Mars and Mercury. Well...we...madeupaplaywiththedollskillinghisshirt. There I said it. I hope you aren't to scared of me now. Oh yeah, just for the record, I don't own Sailor Moon. AND I am writing this story instead of studying for the PSAT's tommorrow, bad people bad, be thankful. Byes.  
  
*********11/14/01, a *NEW* updated version...too many people didn't like me having both dub and Japenese names in here. Sorry people, I wasn't planning on having the Outer Senshi but when I did I like their Japanese names better, I really didn't think that it was a big deal...so...enjoy? Maybe it's right this time.******************  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
" Means saying out loud ' Means thinking  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Mamoru quickly glanced in his closet, before grabbing his trademark, his yellow and green "Earth" polo shirt, and putting it on. He looked dashing, or so he thought, in his ugly brown loafers with no socks, blue jeans and his favorite shirt. Of couse, Mamoru could have afforded other things, but no! The thought never ran through his mind. He loved his Earth shirt. It had personality, and was truly an object of his affection. "Lookin good Tux!" He said to himself as he admired his attire. "Usako will certainly DIE when she sees me like this!" He grinned as he thought about his love, his angel, his princess. He really needed to get to the park. Usako was waiting for him! He smiled as he left his apartment, carful not to snag his holy shirt.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Usagi ran to the park for her meeting with Mamoru, she was late, as always. Some things never change. "Mamo-chan!" Usagi yelled joyfully, but then cringed when she saw that he was wearing *brace yourself* the horrid green and yellow Earth shirt! Oh no! What is the world coming to?! 'Oh great!' Usagi cringed 'You mean I have to be in public with him when he is wearing that shirt? Oh the humilation!' She thought as she walked toward him. "Hi Mamo-chan!" Usagi said joyfully, trying not to look at his horrid Earth shirt. "Usako." Mamoru said as he pulled her into his enbrace, after all they were separated for a whole 8 hours! *gasp* Usagi broke the embrace nonchalantly, looking loathsomely at the ugly shirt that was inches from her face. She just had to get rid of it for the sake of all humanity! "What's wrong Usako?" Mamoru asked, concerned. "Nothing Mamo-chan." Usagi replied, trying to act like she was fine, all the while advoiding the shirt. It had to go! Suddenly, Usagi had a idea! *What is the world coming to?!* An above brilliant, sheer genius idea! Silently she laughed, her body shaking in muffled laughter. "Usako?" Mamoru asked, kneeling in front of her and grabbing her shoulders. 'Oh my gosh,' Usagi thought 'He thinks...I'm crying!' Usagi stopped 'Come on girl, keep a strait face.' She looked up, smiling. "Nothing's wrong Mamo-chan. I just missed you so much." She faked, crying hystarically. "Usako?" Mamoru mumbled "It's ok, stop the waterworks, people are staring!" he compleated looking toward a old couple who were eyeing him strangely. "Let's go get some ice cream!" He said joyfully, trying to shut up his sobbing girlfriend. Usagi's head snapped to attention. "Goody!" she joyfully exclaimed as she grabbed his hand, pulling him along with her as she ran off shouting "I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream!" Mamoru winced in pain as his eardrums almost exploded. 'I'M going to scream.' He thought before being pulled into the distance.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ "NAAAAANNNNNNIIIII!" screamed Luna jumping in front of Usagi "No, no, no, absolutely NOT!" the cat finished shaking her head. "Lunnnnnnnnnnaaaa." Usagi whined "I was asking the girls, not you!" "What makes you think I would help?" Rei cooly asked crossing her arms questionaly. "Yeah, Usa..." Makoto started but was abruptly cut off by Usagi's high pitched wailing. "You guys are supposed to be my dearest bestest friends!" She continued crying. "No, Usagi-chan really," Luna started "It isn't...that...bad?" she finished tenatively with a thoughtful look on her face. "Come to think of it." Minako started. "It is really, REALLY out of style." Rei finished. "Yeah," Usagi piped up "What kind of society would our children grow up in with the super hero Tuxedo Kamen dressed up like...like..." she wavered not able to find a word that agreed with the horrible shirt. "Right!" Rei joyfully exclaimed agreeing with Usagi. "Oh brother..." Ami and Makoto wimpered as the rest of them started drawing out their plans to kill the ugly shirt. "Ami-chan?" Makoto asked. "Oh well," Ami sighed "What have we go to lose?" "What's the plan?" asked Makoto, rubbing her hands together, the excitement of it all starting to catch up with her. "We could burn it!" piped in Minako. Rei suddenly got a strange glint in her eyes as she went into a trance. "Burn." She muttered. "Buuuuuuuurn!" "Rei-chan?" Luna asked, scared. Rei started laughing like a idiot. "Right! We will burn the shirt, with...with...FIRE!" Rei started to get unusually excited. "Take...fire... beautiful..." "Uhhhhh..." Ami asked dumbfounded. Rei continued. "fire...with it's heat, and red-orange glow...throw ugly shirt in fire! To...burn...FOREVER!" Rei finished laughing mechanically. "Rei-chan, are you ok?" Makoto asked. "Wait!" Rei piped up "Why stop there! Fire...could...burn...houses and trees...all made of fire!" Rei grinned thinking about living in her firey world. "NANI?!" asked Luna. "Fire...so...beautiful..." Rei got up "Must spread fire around! World must know about the wonder and beauty of FIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Rei screeched as she ran out of the room and headed for the park. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK." Usagi said scared, "That was just a little strange." "What are we here for again?" asked Minako. "Wasn't it about Darien's shirt?" Makoto said. "Oh yeah!" Usagi cheered up, forgetting about Rei. "Ok, I've a plan!" Ami added mysteriously. "Spill girl." Makoto said moving closer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOO! Heehee. A cliffhanger! I've only done this one other time! Moving on...What's wrong with Rei? Why is Luna agreeing with Usagi? What will happen to the birds and the bees of the park? Wait, that didn't come out right. Will Mamoru and/or his shirt survive? What is this world coming to? What is all this MADNESS about anyways? Find out next time in The Death of a Shirt Part 2, Is It Over Yet! Maybe we canget rid of his ugly green jacket too! Je ne?! _____________________________________________________________________________  
  
E-mail me @ Webmaster@SenshiPrincess.zzn.com or MercuryTwilight@sailor-scouts.zzn.com  
  
Visit my site @ www.geocities.com/neoqueenami2004/index.html 


	2. Is It Over Yet?

~~The Death of a Shirt~~ Chapter 2 *Is It Over Yet?*  
  
~*All standard disclaimers apply. I do not own Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi and a whole bunch of other rich people do. So please don't sue, I don't have anything worthwhile any ways.*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Everything was quiet and still that night at the park. The full moon shown brightly down on Earth giving everything a soft, peaceful shine. Quiet, except the five shadows crawling quietly and skillfully through the rose bushes. *painful, je ne? ^-^* "Watch it Odango Atama!" "OW! Rei-chan that was my foot!" "Oh. Sorry Minako-chan." *Clears throat* Or not so quietly. Moving on...back to our heroines and their life changing mission.  
  
"Ami-chan?..." Rei asked untangling her hair from some more thorns. "Couldn't you have come up with a better plan?" Ami hung her head, crawling after Rei. "Shut up fire breath!" Usagi said, pulling a pigtail out from under Makoto's foot. "Like YOU could have come up with anything better."   
  
"You know..." Minako broke in "She does have a point." "WHAT!" Rei turned around to face them, shocked "What do you mean by THAT?!" "Remember Rei-chan, you just tried to destroy the temple with fire." Ami said.  
  
"Well...uh..." Rei stuttered. "How come you ALWAYS take her side?" She finished pointing a finger at Usagi as the group crawled under the shelter of a nearby tree.  
  
"Because I'm the leader AND the Princess." Usagi answered smugly.  
  
"Well, I SHOULD be the leader!" Rei yelled, peeved.  
  
"Minna!" Ami panicked, looking around quickly "Somebody will hear us!"  
  
"Besides," said Minako "If anything would happen to Usagi-chan, I would be the leader."  
  
"Hey! Traitor!" Usagi yelled as she spun around to face Minako.  
  
Pretty soon, the three Senshi of LOVE and JUSTICE were engaged in a brutal argument. Too busy fighting to notice...the large shadow looming over their heads. "SHUT THE HECK UP!" Screamed Makoto, scaring the other three, causing them to fall into each other. "We don't have TIME for this! We're on a mission to save ALL HUMANITY!"   
  
Ami sweatdropped. "We're here." she said tenatively, pointing to the appartment complex next to them.  
  
"Yessssssssssssssss!" Usagi joyfully exclaimed as they crawled through the front door. _____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mamoru rolled over, smiling in his sleep. His Earth shirt held in one hand and his Tuxedo Kamen cape in the other.  
  
Makoto giggled from Mamoru's open bedroom door. "Look! The future King of Earth aka our "protector" sleeps with his cape and shirt!" "Drat." Minako said regretfully, "I wish I would have brought a camera. This would have made great blackmail."  
  
Rei laughed as Ami gasped at the horror and impossibility of it all.  
  
Mamoru suddenly laughed in his sleep.  
  
"Quiet!" Ami said, "You'll wake him up!"  
  
The group quietly tiptoed toward the KING sized bed, getting closer and closer, until...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
The group panicked. Jumping toward the nearest form of safty, in this case, Mamoru's closet. They closed the door and held their breaths, silently praying that he wouldn't wake up. Mamoru just turned on his side, "Black Lady..."  
  
"Whew! That was CLOSE!" Rei gasped pushing the ugly green jaket out of her face, making a mental note to get rid of that too. "What was that any ways?" "I don't..." Ami started as she crawled toward the door knocking over Mamoru's brown loafers. "Where's Usagi-chan?!" Makoto asked suddenly, looking around.  
  
The group panicked as they noticed their Princess was gone. "NO!" cried Minako, "I've failed! I was destined to be the leader to protect the Princess. And now...she's...she's..."  
  
"In the kitchen." interrupted Ami looking up from her mini computor.  
  
"DUH!" Rei said, knocking her head in the closet wall. "That Baka!"  
  
The whole group sweatdropped as they crawled as they began their journey out of the room to save Mamoru's refrigerator.  
  
As the four entered the now destroyed and empty kitchen, the first thing they noticed was the...ice cream? Yes, the ice cream, ice cream of every flavor covering the whole entire kitchen floor. Finally, after they got over the shock they noticed Usagi sitting in a corner crying her eyes out.  
  
Makoto was the first to react. Walking over to her, stepping over the ice cream, she put her hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Usagi...what's wrong?"  
  
Usagi looked up, eyes filled with tears. "No...more...food!" She sobbed as she pointed toward the empty refrigerator. Makoto sweatdropped, Rei opened her mouth to say something, her face red. When suddenly the bedroom light turned on!  
  
"Quick!" Ami said. "Hide!"  
  
And hide they did. Our hero's ran and hid in anything that would hold them. Makoto on the ceiling above the Kitchen door, Ami in the stove, Minako and Rei under the larger than normal sink, and poor Usagi in the emptied refrigerator.  
  
Mamoru yawned as he flipped on the hallway light and walked toward the kitchen for his midnight snack. He was sleeping peacefully when he suddenlly had a feeling that he was being watched. He didn't like it at all. His whole life he had valued his privacy. And now he felt...violated?  
  
As he entered the kitchen and turned the light on, he gasped. Unfortunally, for him that is, Makoto lost her grip on the ceiling at that moment and fell on his head. There was a loud "thump" as poor Mamoru's now unconscious body hit the floor. Usagi gasped, jumped out of the refrigerator and ran to her love. "Mako-channnnnnnn! What did you do to my Mamo-chan?"   
  
He suddenly turned over *yes, he is still unconscious but moving, je ne?* and grabbed Usagi's leg.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Usagi screamed, "AH! HELP! HENTAI!"   
  
Rei and Ami suddenly materilized behind her and pulled his groping fingers off. As Makoto stood in the background laughing.  
  
"geeze, Usagi-chan." Rei grunted "What do you guys DO?"  
  
"Rei!" Usagi screeched.  
  
Ami blushed. "Really Rei."  
  
As they finally got Usagi away from Mamoru, Minako decided to emerge. "Hey!" Minako said joyfully "Like...What's up!?" she asked curiosly walking toward them. "AHHHH!" cried Minako as she slipped on some ice cream and fell down. "Help! I've fallen and I can't get..."  
  
"NO!" Rei said holding her ears, "NO! ANYTHING but THAT!" she cried running out of the room.  
  
"This place gives me the creeps." said Ami looking around the room. "Let's get the shirt and leave, please?"  
  
"Right." Usagi, Minako and Makoto said following Ami and Rei away, leaving Mamoru's unconscious form on the floor.   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________ "This is insane!" Haruka grunted as she stood in the park waiting with Setsuna, Michiru and Hotaru for the Inner Senshi to arrive. She and the other Outer Senshi were up watching the Late Late Late Late Show when the Inner Senshi called them up on their communicators and demanded that they come help destroy Mamoru's Earth shirt. Of course, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru happily agreed. However, Haruka didn't like destroying something so precious to a fellow biker but with a little "encouragement", she rubbed her black eye, from Setsuna she'd decited to join in the fun.  
  
"Hey guy's!" Minako said joyfully running up to them.  
  
"Moshi Moshi" replied Hotaru and Setsuna looking around. "Uh... where's Minna?"  
  
"We're here." said Rei and Makoto followed by Ami and Usagi as they came into view. "Did you get it?" Haruka asked curiosly looking at Usagi.  
  
"Hai!" Usagi said proudly holding up the shirt.  
  
Haruka looked at it eyes glittering dangerously in the dark. "Good job, my kitten"  
  
"Let's do it to it!" Michiru exclaimed pulling out her transformation stick.  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power..."  
  
"Mars Crystal Power..."  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power..."  
  
"Venus Crystal Power..."  
  
"Uranus Planet Power..."  
  
"Neptune Planet Power..."  
  
"Pluto Planet Power..."  
  
"Saturn Planet Power..."  
  
"Moon Eternal..."  
  
"MAKE-UP!"  
  
As soon as they were finished transforming, Venus used her Love Chain to tie the shirt to a nearby tree. "Bye Bye!" said Mars as she launched her first attack. "Mars Flame Sniper!" Everyone held their breath as the smoke cleared. Waiting to see the damage. "Wha...?" cried Eternal Sailor Moon in shock.  
  
Mercury immediently pulled out her mini computor as she started to analyze the shirt. "There is no possible wa..."  
  
Mars interrupted her. "I hit it dead on! It HAS to be destroyed! It is written in the stars!" she finished in perfect imitation of Nephrite.  
  
Suddenly Naru appeared. "Nephrite?" she cried running around. "Nephrite, you promised! I want my chocolate!" she said as she ran into the distance.  
  
The Inner Senshi groaned and held their heads as the Outer Senshi stood there looking confused. "Thank you Mars." said a very disgruntled Sailor Moon.  
  
"Hey!" Mars started to object but was cut off suddenly by Uranus.  
  
"Let's destroy the shirt first and fight later!"  
  
"Right!" Everyone agreed shaking their head.  
  
"That shirt will PAY for the mental damage it has caused me!" Sailor Moon started.   
  
The other eight scouts joined in..."In the name of the moon and all our planets, we shall punish you!" They ended pointing toward the shirt which was flapping innocently in the breeze.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scenes from our next episode;  
  
"Why can't we KILL it?!" Moon asked angrily punching the tree with her fist. Or what was left of the tree. With all the attacks the tree was completely destroyed but the shirt remained unharmed. "WHY WHY WHY?!" She cried then stopped. Everything was silent. *Saturn turned to glare at the narrator.* Ok! Sorry! It was really really quiet outside.   
  
A snapping of fingers broke the silence... *Saturn holds up her glave* FINE! A snapping of fingers broke the QUIETNESS of the night! *Saturn smiled and turned back* Geeze...And suddenly all too familiar music and voices broke out.  
  
"The three sacred shooting stars have returned! Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Maker, Sailor Star Healer! Sailor Starlights...Stage ON!"   
  
The scouts turned around.  
  
"Sailor Starlights..." Mercury said tenatively.  
  
"Seiya!!!?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
The Starlights jumped down toward the tree and landed in front of Sailor Moon.  
  
"Hey, Odango..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tune in next time to The Death of a Shirt, Die Shirt Just DIE! To see what happens! That is of course, if I get reviews, je ne? ^-~  
  
Be sure to visit my site... Bunny's Sailor Moon Palace www.geocities.com/neoqueenami2004  
  
Or e-mail me... Webmaster@SenshiPrincess.zzn.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Die Shirt, Just DIE!

*****The Death of a Shirt Part 3*********

~Die Shirt, Just DIE!~ 

Created By: Lita Ami Bunny 

_________________________________________________________________ 

  
Sorry it took so **long** to post. For some reason when I try to post I only get as far as the authors notes. I don't even know if it will work this time. The whole story (chapter) is up if my e-mail address and such is on the bottom of the story. Please work! 

AuThOr'S nOtEs: 

Minna! I'm back! And I'm happy to see you all! Yay! Lookie part three already! Well, I would have had it out sooner but I was experiencing somewhat of a writers block. Oh well. Anywhoo. *sigh* since I am using notepad and I am a horrible speller, I have decided to get some editors. And the three chosen ones are...*drum rolls*...Ally!, Touma Kemp, and Meggie Bunny. This is the first story in which they are editing too, let's just see how this works out. Ally!'s comments are in **!?!**, Touma's are in **~~~** and Meggie Bunny's are in *******. But of course, YOU won't be seeing them...unless they are **_really_** funny. I don't know yet. But without further ado...I present to you, The   
Death of a Shirt Part Three, Die Shirt Just DIE! ^-^ --- Bah! I can't do these things right! Oh yes, this is a **Ami/Taiki** pairing due to a request. I do try to make my fans happy, all you need to do is ask. I will NOT, however, do a Seiya/Usagi pairing in this fic. That DOES NOT mean I don't   
like Seiya/Usagi (NOT Fighter and Usagi, Seiya/Usagi). But, even though Seiya treats Usagi better and is WAY cooler than the looser Mamoru, Mamoru wins and that's the way Naoko wanted it. Thank you. 

~Oh yeah, and _MERRY CHRISTMAS_!~ 

  
_________________________________________________________________   


Disclaimer: 

All you people reading the disclaimer, I have one question for you...WHY?! I mean it's OVIOUS that I do NOT own Sailor Moon, because if I DID, how come I only have 5 dollars in my name, hmmmmm? So why bother to take the time to type out formally all the happy little disclaimers? Is this really necessary? For those of you who are "blonds" I DO NOT own Sailor Moon, so sue me. GO   
ahead and TRY, I dare you! My mom works for one of the greatest lawyers in Pennsylvania, I'm not afraid of you. BAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! And there's nothing you can say or do to make me change my mind...   
In case you're wondering. The reason that Ally and I haven't updated recently is because these strange little old men in white lab jackets took us away and locked us in these weird smelling rooms with padded sides and we only just escaped with our lives. So Ally WILL have The Adventures of Kisenian Blossom in Crystal Tokyo Part 3 out soon, *holds up fist toward Ally* WON'T SHE? ----Ally, answer that.** 

_________________________________________________________________ 

  
"Deep Submerg-ey!" **~~~**Nani? Submerg-ey?**~~~**

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" 

Everyone watched in shock and amazement as the water based attacks passed harmlessly over the dreaded shirt and destroyed the side of the tree. 

Uranus growled threateningly "Why you!" she stepped forward talking to the shirt "I'll show YOU, you @%^$#*^ thing!" with that the peeved Senshi of the sky jumped back and called on her power, using all her strength she raised her arms and shouted "WOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRLD Shaking!" The other Senshi held their breaths, waiting to catch a glimpse of the now hopefully destroyed shirt. 

"NANI!?" Sailor Moon cried running over to the tree, where the shirt was still in one piece, "I don't believe this!" 

Saturn stood back in shock. "Even Chaos was easier than this!" 

"Is it possible?" Jupiter said slowly relaying a hidden message to Mercury who was busy typing on her computer. The other Senshi stood in anticapation missing the exchange. 

"Nani?" Mercury looked up from her work after hearing Jupiter through their mind bond. "Chaos?" She barely got out, the entire group of Senshi leaning forward to hear. "In the shirt?" 

Mars burst out laughing. "BAHAHAHA...thats...the STUPIDEST thing...hehe..." she wiped tears from her eyes. "I've...ever...heard!" Mars finished rolling on the ground. 

"Well..." Pluto said pensively "It IS possible." 

"You know THAT'S why I killed you!" Uranus growled. "Every time you show up something BAD happens." 

"You were brainwashed," Pluto said defensively "it wasn't intentional" 

"Exxxxxxxxuse me." Uranus said crossing her arms. "Neptune and I were PRETENDING to be brainwashed. You were killed because you are a curse!" 

"Well!" Pluto said angrily, "What about Saturn, why did you kill her? A sweet innocent child!" 

"Oh please," began Neptune "She can destroy the world with three words. She isn't that innocent!" 

"Uhhhhh....guys?" Venus broke in "Can we not fight here? I mean this IS about the shirt you know." 

"Gomen ne." The three Outer Senshi hung their heads. 

"I guess I have no choice..." Saturn began holding up her glaive. "In order to save all humanity (and people's eyes) I will unleash the powerof death to destroy the shirt." 

"NOOOOO! Saturn don't do it! If you use that attack you are going to die!" Sailor Moon cried out. 

"In order to save the world..." 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 

Saturn spun her glaive. "Silent Glaive Surpr...." suddenly she stopped as her glaive was pulled out of her hands. "Hey!" 

Jupiter and Venus held the glaive out of her reach as Saturn jumped to try to reach it. "Guys...*gasp* this...isn't...funny..." 

Sailor Moon ignored this new form of entertainment and walked slowly toward the tree. As she stood in front of it she glanced sadly at the shirt then at the destroyed tree. Suddenly, she lost it. "GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! This is INSANE! Why isn't anything working!" she screamed banging her fists against the trunk. "Why, why, why, WHY?!" 

Her Senshi just looked on sadly. 

Everything was silent (Saturn glares at author and waves glaive) SORRY! Everything was really quiet as the full moon shown down on it's princess. Suddenly, all to familiar music and a snapping of fingers broke the silence...(Saturn turns to glare at author.) OK OK! All to familiar music and a snapping of fingers broke through the TRANQUILITY of the night made everyone glance toward the top of the tree where three familiar forms stood against the light of the moon. 

"Could it be?" asked Venus. 

"No way!" exclaimed Neptune, shocked. 

Sailor Moon looked up. "Nani?" 

"The three sacred shooting stars have returned!" The voices triumpically excalimed. 

"Sailor Star Fighter!" 

"Sailor Star Maker!" 

"Sailor Star Healer!" 

"Sailor Starlights...Stage ON!" 

"Sailor...Starlights?" Mercury asked tentatively, not daring to believe her eyes. "Taiki?" 

"Seiya?" Sailor Moon asked. 

The Starlights jumped from their perch on the tree to the ground in front of Sailor Moon. 

"Hey, Ordango." Seiya said mysteriously. 

"How...wha...?" Sailor Moon stuttered, disbelieving. Sailors Uranus, Neptune and Pluto jumped between them protectively.   
  
"Seiya." Uranus said bluntly as she raised her eyebrow. "So you've returned." 

Sailor Starlight Fighter stepped back in shock. "You...you..." 

Maker stepped in, interrupting the hostile conversation. "We are here on a new and dangerous mission." 

"New? Dangerous?" Venus questioned. 

"That shirt!" Maker said suddenly, glaring at the Earth shirt. "It has to be destroyed! Star Gentle..." 

"NO!" Mars cried out as she and Jupiter grabbed her hands. "Do you even KNOW what you're saying? There are CHILDREN listening!" *******LOL*******

"But...But...But..." Maker said, hurt. 

Healer sighed and rubbed her head. "Let's just go somewhere and talk about this." she said turning away. 

"Wait!" Sailor Moon broke in for the first time after the shock wore off. "What about the shirt?" 

"Take it with us." Healer said smartly. "Duh....blondes." 

"HEY!" Venus and Moon yelled holding up their fists. 

"Guys!" Jupiter said from where she was trying to remove the shirt from it's bonds. "It...won't...come...of.." 

"Nani?" Mars replied running over to her and grabbing a side. "What in the name of..." 

The rest of the Senshi and Starlights joined them around the tree trying to remove the shirt. 

"This is the end!" Neptune replied sadly. 

"Great!" Maker said "NOW what are we supposed to do?" 

"I'll watch it!" Uranus spoke up. 

"Nani?" 

"Like I said," She continued. "I'll watch it. You guy's go ahead to the temple." 

"Are you sure?" Moon asked. 

"Hai.' 

"Please, be very careful." 

"I will, my kitten, Good-bye." Uranus finished standing in front of the shirt. 

"Bye." Moon said sadly, following the Senshi and Starlights to Rei's temple. 

_________________________________________________________________   


Uranus glanced after them. "Till we meet again." she finished in a near whisper, not noticing the shirt shaped shadow looming over her. 

Suddenly, she turned, to find that the shirt had grown in size and was...moving on it's own!? AHHHH! 

"ARRRRGH!" She screamed as she jumped out of the way when the Earth shirt "lunged" toward her. 

"IT'S ALIVE!" Uranus cried out as the horrible shirt engulfed her. 

'Me...I'm going to die like this?' 

Out of all the ways Uranus imagined her death, getting swallowed alive by a shirt wasn't one of them. 

_________________________________________________________________   


Michiru glanced up quickly. Everyone was sitting around a table, drinking tea, in Rei's room. When she got a feeling something was very wrong. 

"Michiru-mama?" Hotaru asked laying her hand on Michiru's shoulder. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." Michiru lied. "I just...had a bad headache for a second, that's all." 

This got everyone's attention, for Michiru never got sick. 

"Headache?" Ami asked. "Are you OK?" 

"Hai." Michiru lied. "It's gone now." she looked down. No evil had disrupted Earth after they had defeated Chaos, and she didn't want to be the bearer of bad news so soon. Besides, that was Rei's job. To sense the evil spirits. No, she couldn't tell anyone about this vision. 'Harkua's ok.' She said to herself looking at her mirror. 'She has to be.' 

Pluto looked sadly around the table. Then at Michiru, She knew exactly what happened. 

Usagi stood up. "Hey," everyone looked at her. "I am going to see if Mamo-chan has regained consciousness now." 

"Nani?" Taiki asked as he slowly, unnoticeably laid his arm around Ami's shoulders. Ami blushed, but didn't remove his arm. "Why would Mamoru-san be unconscious?" 

Makoto blushed. "Well," she said wringing her hands together for effect. "I sorta...kinda...fell on his head as we were kidnapping his shirt." 

Yaten laughed "You what! Seiya, did you hear that? If Mamoru stays unconscious forever you still have a chance!" "Seiya? SEIYA!" 

Seiya remained oblivious to conversation as he sat in a dark corner, working on a book titled "Operation: Assassination Mamoru". *******hehee*******

"Seiya," Taiki said warningly looking up from the Advanced Calculus book he and Ami were reading "What are you doing?" 

Seiya just laughed maniacally. A laugh that would have made Professor Tomoe... 

___________ 

  
SATURN: HEY! 

AUTHOR: Sorry Goth, It's part of the story. 

SATURN: I'm not gothic. 

AUTHOR: Sure dear, whatever. You just keep telling yourself that. 

SATURN: *Glares* I can erase you from existance with three words, so you've better watch it! 

**~~~** I can do it with three words, two words, one word, or none at all. BEAT THAT! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!! ** ~~~**

AUTHOR: *Looks deep in thought* True, true. But you are forgetting one little minor detail. 

SATURN: *taken aback* Nani? 

AUTHOR: I can bring Kaironite back into your life, it is MY story after all. 

SATURN: *shuts up* 

AUTHOR: That's better. Now on with the story. 

___________ 

A laugh that would have made Professor Tomoe either bow and worship Seiya or run and hide in fear. Everyone sweatdropped as Seiya started mixing chemicals in the corner. 

"Seiya-chan," Ami began, nose still in the book, completely unfazed, "If you mix those two chemicals together it will..." 

A loud explosion interrupted her. 

"...cause a massive horribly destructive chemical reaction from within everything of five feet of space." She finished, snuggling closer to Taiki as they turned the page. 

The smoke cleared to reveal a filthy Seiya. "I'm...all right!" He declared, before he blinked and collapsed. 

Everyone sweatdropped harder. 

"Ummmm..." Usagi said, heading toward the door. "I'm leaving now." 

"Bye Usagi-chan" Rei said "Call us and report on Mamoru-san when you get there." 

"Right." Usagi said as she disapeared. 

_________________________________________________________________ 

  
"OH! It's over!" Mamoru cried from where he was laying on the floor. 

Wait, did I say Mamoru? I meant Tuxedo Kamen. Yes, having lost one of his most important possessions, the Earth shirt, he decided he could only live now, by having the last thing of value in his pathetic little life, his Tuxedo Kamen cape. So here was our Masked man, Earth's represenitive,   
laying on the floor crying his eyes out over his lost shirt. 

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi peaked in the room. 

"NO! Why couldn't it have been me!?" 

"Mamo-chan?" 

"My life is over!" 

"MAMO-CHAN!"   
  
Mamoru jumped up, blushing. 

"Why are you transformed?" Usagi asked curiously walking over to him and taking a corner of the cape into her hands. 

Mamoru panicked. "MINE!!" He yelled greedily, pulling the fabric from Usagi's reach. 

"Ooooooook..." Usagi said scared, as she backed away. 

**~~~** Mamoru? What do you need a shirt like that for anyway?**~~~**

_________________________________________________________________ 

  
HAHAHAHAHAHA! A cliffhanger! I'm so evil! Oh yeah, for those of youse who have no idea what Earth shirt I am talking about, I have a picture of it on my Fanfiction site, 

Bunny's Fanfiction Archive. 

www.geocities.com/Crazy_Usagi15 

  
Moving on...   
Why is Mamoru so obsessed with that shirt anyway? What happened to Uranus? Will Neptune survive? I hope not...AND will Seiya get over his/her insanity? Will the world live through this newest form of evil?! 

**PEOPLE, 5 MORE REVIEWS OR I WILL NOT POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!** 

_________________________________________________________________   
  


Scenes From Our Next Episode:   
  
*Music* 

"But she was just here!" Saturn cried as the Senshi and Starlights looked around for Uranus. 

Neptune remained silent *Saturn starts to turn around but author is quick to type Kaorinite, Saturn ignores her.* Only she and Pluto knew what **_really_** happened. 

"RAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

"Nani?" Everyone turned to find the shirt alive and advancing on them. 

"Oh..my.." Jupiter started but the shirt lunged toward her. There would be no stopping it. Jupiter did the only thing one in her situation could be expected to do. She screamed. 

The shirt got nearer, and nearer, when suddenly. 

"Twinkle Yell!" 

Sailor Moon spun around. "Nani? Chibi-Moon." 

Fighter gasped, having heard about Sailor Moon's future daughter but have never seen her. 

"I am Chibi-Moon! Champion of Justice in the future and in the name of the future Moon, I shall punish you!" 

"Sailor Chibi..." Maker started. 

"Moon?" Healer finished. 

Chibi-Moon smiled, "And that's not all!" she reached behind her and pulled out another pink/red haired brat. 

"Chibi-Chibi!" Chibi-Chibi smiled. "Together again!" 

_________________________________________________________________ 

E-mail me at Webmaster@SenshiPrincess.zzn.com 

  
Visit my sites: 

**Bunny's Sailor Moon Palace (BSMP)**   
www.geocities.com/neoqueenami2004 

**Bunny's Fanfiction Archive (BFA)**   
www.geocites.com/Crazy_Usagi15 

**Hope you enjoyed!**

_Lita Ami Bunny___

^_^   


_________________________________________________________________   
  
  



	4. The Return of the Pink Horrors

****The Death of a Shirt Part 4****

** The Return of the Pink Horrors**

** By: Lita Ami Bunny**

** PG**   
** _______________________________________________________**

** Authors Notes:**   
** ________________________**

Minna! Thanks so much for the reviews! They made me so happy! _*sob*_ In fact, I was going to wait a while before posting this but I decided to anyways! Yay! I hope you all have a GREAT holiday season...and pray that I get lots of Sailor Moon goodies...lol. ^_~ 

And now to answer some questions from reviewers or to insert some comments... 

** _PeroPero-chan ()_**, sorry, heheh, I'm not sure what "Je ne" means, yes, I know I use it a lot but still...I just know how it's used because of all the fic's I read..._*looks around*_ SOMEBODY HELP! Now "I" want to know what it means...lol. Also, the Earth shirt is in a few episodes...the one I was watching when I got my inspiration _(the one with all the close-ups)_ was "Crystal Clear Again", the second episode of the S series, where Serena_---I was watching the dub**_ gets her new powers. 

_ **Minna**, _Haruka isn't dead. Yes, sad isn't it? But, actually, I did the shirt attack thing in a spur of the moment thing. I never really planned on having Haruka gone, but now that she is...I don't know what to do about her, will she come back? E-mail me suggestions please!****

~THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME SERIOUS SEIYA BASHING! *EVIL LAUGHTER*~

** _______________________________________________________**

** Disclaimer:**   
** ________________________**   
  
IT'S MINE! IT'S MINE YOU UNDERSTAND?! Sailor Moon is mineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Ack! _*cops come in to try to arrest our favorite insane author*_   
NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I won't give up! **_"I believe in my moon power..."_** Fine fine, _*grumbles*_ I...don't...own...Sailor...Moon...WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! 

** _______________________________________________________**

** What's Gone on Before:**   
** ________________________**

**Announcer person who gets paid 10,000 dollars a hour for doing this:** _*fake excitement*_ Last time...On The Death of a Shirt, I think this show is called..._*looks at director, who nods sadly and puts head in hands*_...yes...that's what it's called!_*laughs stupidly*_ OK! Last time on the Death of a Shirt...The Sailor Senshi _(who are they?)_ finally got a hold of Mamoru's Earth shirt and attempted to wipe it's puny existence off the face of the "universe" _(this is weird...)_ but none of their attacks are working! _(gasp!)_ Just when it seems that all hope is lost...The Starlights appear to save the day! The group goes to Rei's temple, leaving Haruka behind to **guard** the shirt because it mysteriously refuses to become detached from the tree! The shirt then revolts, making Haruka disappear! What's worse! No one knows she's gone yet! Meanwhile...Seiya has become a raving lunatic, he is so obsessed with his new project **_Operation Assassination Mamoru_** he becomes, in the eyes of his partners, completely useless. After Seiya managed to almost blow himself up, Usagi returns to Mamoru's apartment to see if Mamoru has recovered from the injury he got when Makoto fell on his head. When she arrives she finds Mamoru transformed and on the floor crying over his shirt. As she attempts to comfort him, and touching his cape, he freaks out, refusing to let anyone touch his second most prized possession...his Tuxedo Kamen cape. And now, without further ado...I present to you...**The Death of a Shirt Part 4...The Return of the Pink Horrors**! 

** _______________________________________________________**

** The Return of the Pink Horrors**   
** ________________________**   


"Usako, just go away!" Mamoru said, hugging his cape close to him, "You just wouldn't understand the **_pain_** I am going through!" As he said this he turned away from Usagi, who was standing, speechless, in front of the window. The window let some rays of light from the sunrise in, shining on Usagi, illuminating the crystal tears in her eyes.   
"Is the Earth shirt **_that_** important to you?" Usagi said, looking toward Mamoru with hurt eyes. He shrugged, not turning around to face her. Usagi lifted her head up and squared her shoulders. "Fine. Then I'll just leave now and don't bother trying to come after me." She started toward the door.   
"Usako...wait!" Mamoru cried as she reached the door and grasped the doorknob.   
"Hai...?" Usagi asked.   
"I...I..."   
"Whatever Mamoru-kun. I hope that you have a nice life with your cloak. And besides, Seiya came back." Usagi opened the door.   
"NANI!?" Mamoru rushed forward and grabbed Usagi's arm hastily. "You mean he is here? With you? NOW?"   
"Seiya, Taiki and Yaten came in late last night to help the Senshi and I on a new mission."   
"A new mission? Why wasn't I informed?"   
"Because this does not concern you. Now good-bye Mamo-chan, until you get your act together I'm afraid I can't see you anymore." With that Usagi wrenched her arm free and waltzed out the door.   
"But...USAKO!" Mamoru cried after she left. "You just don't understand...the shirt...the shirt...I **_LOVE_** my shirt!" Mamoru collapsed in tears. 

** ________________________**

Usagi walked slowly along the road going to Rei's temple, the wind blowing her hair as she looked toward the ground pensively. 'The shirt has got him completely under it's control! Poor Mamo-chan! I've never realized it was so bad!' Usagi suddenly heard screaming in the distance, but not the type that needed Sailor Moon. She looked up to the group of trees that surrounded the temple and saw dark smoke coming from it's direction.   
"ACK! Fire!!" Usagi ran toward the temple, as she reached the clearing there would be no word that could describe the utter horror of the sight that greeted her.   
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Seiya ran pass Usagi oblivious to her presence.   
Everyone else except Minako and Artimis were running around the temple chasing Seiya, who had managed to, somehow, catch his head on fire!   
"Seiya-baka! Stop running!" Rei screamed.   
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Was Seiya's response, his flamed hair dancing in the wind as he ran around in circles.   
"Seiya!" Taiki yelled, tripping over a rock.   
"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"   
"Woah. Thanks Ami-chan...I think..." Seiya felt his head and started crying when he realized that all his hair was now completely burnt off. Yaten and Taiki started laughing hysterically, while the Senshi tried to muffle their giggles.   
"You just wait!" Seiya was muttering. "One day...oh well, at least Usagi-chan wasn...ODANGO!" Seiya at last looked up and saw Usagi at the edge of the woods looking on in interest.   
"Seiya!" Usagi laughed, walking over to him. "What on Earth were you doing?"   
Seiya gulped "Well....uh...the big round fireplace thingie attacked me..."   
"Nani?" Usagi raised an eyebrow.   
"He tried to consult the Great Fire to find out how to kill Mamoru-kun and he fell in it." Rei said, wiping tears from her eyes.   
"Well! How was**_ I _**supposed to know that Artimis liked to sleep in front of the fireplace. Any way? Didn't you find him _annoying _though!?" Seiya defended himself, crossing his arms, wanting to keep the little pride he had left.   
"Didn't?" Usagi asked curiously.   
At that second the temple door burst off it's hinges and Minako rushed out. "He killed Artimis!" Minako cried as she ran out of the temple and lunged toward Seiya.   
"Wait?!" Yaten cried, grabbing her. "Is that necessarily a **_bad_** thing?"   
"I heard that, you girlie boy!" Artimis said as he weakly stumbled over toward the group.   
"Well..." Setsuna said jokingly, "At least we know why Diana is gray now."   
"HEY!" Artimis said, looking up at her, hurt.   
"Really Artimis," Luna started, smiling. "I think that color suits you much better."   
Artimis gaped at her in shock.   
"Hey, weird little burnt kitty." Seiya said, bending down to talk to Artimis. "How did you escape the big round fireplace thingie?"   
"ARGH!" Rei screamed pulling at her hair. "Can't you show ANY respect?! It's called the GREAT FIRE! THE G-R-E-A-T F-I-R-E!"   
"Ok, geeze." Seiya said, hiding behind Michiru, taken a-back by Rei's anger. "What's it there for anyway?"   
"Well...uh..." Rei stuttered, tapping her fingers against her head, she didn't know what it was there for either, but she didn't want to appear stupid in front of Seiya. "I use it for senshi business." She said, after all it wasn't a complete lie.   
"Oh. Then why didn't it go out when I fell in it?" Seiya asked mockingly, moving out from behind Michiru, who looked at him strangely. Seiya knew what Rei was doing and wanted to make her look stupid.   
"Because it's the GREAT FIRE!" Rei yelled, exasperated.   
"Yeah...but..." Seiya stuttered trying to thing of a good comeback   
"What?" Rei started walking to pick up the door that had flung across the yard.   
"But Rei! It burnt my hair off!" Seiya yelled, bending down to show everyone the top of his bald head as it glittered in the sunlight. "How was I supposed to know how to use the fireplace?"   
"That's why you ask me first!" Rei said, as she looked toward Usagi, who was starting to fall asleep.   
"ENOUGH!" Hotaru broke in, much to the astonishment of everyone there, stepping between the two, "Let's just go find Haruka so she won't have to baby-sit the shirt anymore."   
"Hai!" Everyone agreed walking toward the park where they had left Haruka.. 

** ________________________**

"But she was just here!" Saturn cried looking around as the Senshi and Starlights spread out looking for Uranus.   
Neptune remained silent, her green hair flowing softly in the wind. *Saturn starts to turn around but author is quick to type Kaorinite, Saturn ignores her.* Only she and Pluto knew what really happened.   
"RAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"   
"Nani?" Everyone turned to find the shirt alive and advancing on them.   
"Oh..my.." Jupiter started but the shirt lunged toward her. There would be no stopping it. Jupiter did the only thing one in her situation could be expected to do. She screamed.   
The shirt got nearer, and nearer, when suddenly.   
"Twinkle Yell!"   
The shirt was retreated in terror from the streaks of bright light approaching it.   
Sailor Moon spun around. "Nani? Chibi-Moon."   
Fighter gasped, having heard about Sailor Moon's future daughter but have never seen her.   
"I am Chibi-Moon! Champion of Justice in the future and in the name of the future Moon, I shall punish you!" Chibi-Moon declared, using her normal stance.   
"Sailor Chibi..." Maker started, staring.   
"Moon?" Healer finished.   
Chibi-Moon smiled, "And that's not all!" she reached behind her and pulled out another pink/red haired brat.   
"Chibi-Chibi!" Chibi-Chibi smiled and clapped her hands together again. "Together again!"   
"Chibi-Chibi, you can talk now?" Venus asked walking toward the girls who looked older than before. In fact, Chibi-Chibi was almost as tall as she was and Chibi-Usa was the same height.   
"Of course I can talk!" Chibi-Chibi said happily, pushing her now mid length pink curls out of her face, not at all offended by the questioning looks she was receiving.   
"How old are you guys?" Mars asked, gesturing to the two girls.   
"Chibi-Chibi is eight and I am 14." Chibi-Usa answered.   
Venus backed away.   
"Ok." Pluto said calmly. "Now that the shirt has gone for a while. Let's just talk about this!"   
"I think that's a good idea." Moon said, glancing toward her future daughter.   
The group headed toward another tree that was unharmed and sat underneath it.   
"So..." Jupiter started.   
"Why are you here?" Mars finished rudely.   
Chibi-Usa laughed. "As if you're forgetting. I am from the future, so I do know what's going on. I came to help you guys with the killer shirt."   
"Killer shirt?"   
"But then why is Chibi-Chibi here?" Venus asked.   
Chibi-Chibi laughed. "I am, too, from the future."   
"NANI?"   
"I can't much, but I can tell you this. After Galexia and I returned the star seeds to their rightful owners, we joined your future selves in Crystal Tokyo." Chibi-Chibi continued, looking at the dumbfounded faces in front of them.   
"Then are WE in the future?" Maker asked her, pointing to himself and the other two starlights.   
"I can't say."   
"Dang."   
Suddenly, the group was interrupted by Mamoru, who was crawling toward them on his hands and knees, sniffing the ground.   
"MAMORU-KUN!"   
Mamoru looked up, a red glint within his eyes. "Hai?"   
"What are you doing?" Venus asked, horrified.   
"Uh...I caught the scent of my shirt nearby and I am following it." Mamoru continued to crawl along the ground.   
Seiya smiled and disappeared, unnoticed.   
Mamoru suddenly stood up and walked toward them under the tree. "And while I'm here. I have a few things to ask you Usako."   
"Usagi." Usagi replied scornfully. "Remember, you CHOSE the shirt and cape."   
"Whatever." Mamoru wasn't fazed. "Any way," he continued, looking at the Inner Senshi. "Would all of you like to explain WHY my kitchen is a mess?"   
"Uh...." Jupiter stuttered and looked at Mars in horror.   
"We wanted to make sure your refrigerator worked." Mars calmly replied.   
"Oh really?" Mamoru wasn't convinced. "And did it."   
"Hai."   
  
** ________________________**

Seiya smiled evilly from his perch in the top of the tree, aiming the anvil in his hands toward an unsuspecting Mamoru's head.   
"It's all over Chiba!" Seiya muttered under his breath as he got ready to release the anvil. "Usagi's mine!"   
Seiya released the anvil and leaned over to watch it fall, closer and closer to Mamoru.   
Suddenly, Chibi-Chibi walked gracefully in it's path, completely oblivious, holding up her cute little magical pink umbrella.   
Seiya watched in horror, not able to say a word as the anvil bounced off the umbrella, came back toward him and hit in the face. Then word came.   
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Seiya cried as he fell from the 30 foot tree and unto the road next to it.   
"Seiya!" everyone except Mamoru yelled, although more of a statement than out of concern.   
Seiya grunted, showing everyone that he was still alive.   
But alas! Everyone gasped in horror as a massive steamroller headed toward the unmoving form on the road and ran him over!   
Everyone gathered around Seiya's still form, that was bleeding profoundly, just looking at it.   
Venus cleared her throat and Yaten coughed.   
"Uh...."   
"GOT IT!" Mercury said suddenly. Everyone turned to look at her. "Nani?"   
"If you keep going North East for five more miles, we should be close to where Uranus was taken hostage!"   
"Ok, let's be on our way then!" Mars cried.   
"Right!" Everyone, except Mamoru who had already disappeared sometime after Seiya got ran over, walked away, leaving Seiya lying in the middle of the road.   
After everyone left, Seiya jumped up completely unharmed and pulled a bottle of Catsup out from in his coat. "The things one will do for attention around here!" he muttered to himself.   
He looked around quickly, then headed toward the forest, disappearing in the trees.   
  
** _______________________________________________________**

**Ending Notes:**

BAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AWWWWWWWW....Poor Seiya. I was rather mean to him, wasn't I? Sorry this chapter was so short and moved sorta slower than the others. I am suffering from a minor writers block! But don't worry! Ally's coming over soon and we are watching Crystal Clear Again! The episode where I first got my inspiration, so I should not have any more problems. 

**_Be sure to visit my sites!_****__**

**_ Bunny's Sailor Moon Palace_**   
****www.geocities.com/neoqueenami2004 

**_Bunny's Fanfiction Archive_**   
****www.geocities.com/Crazy_Usagi15 

  
**And E-mail me!******

** Webmaster@SenshiPrincess.zzn.com**   
**** ****

** Warmest Regards,**   
_Lita Ami Bunny_


	5. The Return of Uranus

**_~The Death of a Shirt Part 5~_****__**

_The Return of Uranus___

**PG******

_*Author: Lita Ami Bunny*_   
_ Webmaster@SenshiPrincess.zzn.com___

** ________________________________________________******

** AUTHORS NOTES:******

Ok, I know I've been kinda slow of the late. So sorry. ^^ I was having a HUGE problem but it's all taken care of...I hope.   
I would like to thank Fallen Angel and Little Angel Girl for their support. They are my newest online BFF's! Minna, let's welcome them!   
And as always, I would like to thank everyone who has helped me get this far...   
~Ally R Taylor-my daughter, who helped me with the whole idea for this fic.   
~Meggie Bunny-my sis, who gave me moral support during my time of crisis and helped with ideas (like the Tux. Mask punching bag...you'll c).   
~Adam- this genius gave me the idea for the anvil and steamroller when we were sitting in Earth and Space Science having one of our MANY discussions.   
~Touma Kemp- one of my first fans that ever emailed me. And now one of mine and Ally's best online buddy. His work is posted on my site...BFA.   
And of course...All my readers and reviewers!   
I love getting reviews, they make me feel so special. And I kinda need to feel that right now because I am suffering from writers block! ARGH! Please send me ideas, suggestions, anything!   
Something else I would like to clear up...I DO NOT HATE SEIYA! *sniff* I hate Taiki (sorry all you Taiki fans out there), and I LOVE Yaten. So please do NOT accuse me of being **_prejudice, unfair, ect..._**   
****I only make fun of Seiya because he is an easy person to pick on! Well, gota hurry...   
Ja ne. 

** ________________________________________________******

** DISCLAIMER:******

_Blah Blah Blah, I don't own Sailor Moon. lalalalala...BUT let me make one thing clear right now...I own Bob, GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! ---Sorry inside joke between Ally and me.___

** ________________________________________________******

**The Return of Uranus**

_____________________ 

  
Seiya walked pensively through the forest, wiping the remains of the ketchup off his shirt as he traveled.   
  
"Ok." Seiya thought out loud. "I've tried chemicals, fire and even an anvil! But nothing worked!" 

Seiya slumped to the ground and continued. "I need something new, something original, something to secure the fate of Chiba Mamoru forever!" He finished, laughing menially. 

_____________________ 

Sailor Uranus looked up into the darkness. 

"Where am I? Neptune?" She asked out loud in her robotic voice. 

"You are inside the shirt!" 

"What?! Who said that?" Uranus asked, trying to find someone, anyone, in the darkness. 

"I am the 'good' spirit of the shirt." The voice replied. 

"Oh brother," Uranus groaned, holding her head. "Wonderful, if it isn't bad enough to have gotten 'kidnapped' by a SHIRT but now it's so called 'spirit' is talking to me as well!" she finished, sobbing hysterically. 

"But Uranus," The voice continued. "I am the GOOD spirit of the shirt! Bob!" 

"Oh please." Uranus resumed crying. "Nothing about that cursed shirt is good." 

Bob growled. "You are minnnnnneee!"   
  
Uranus screamed as the spirit of the Earth Shirt possessed her as it had to Mamoru. 

_____________________ 

"Come on just a little further!" Sailor Mars said as she and the Senshi, Starlights (except Fighter), Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Chibi fought through the underbrush on their way to find Uranus. 

"Are you sure she's this way?" Venus asked Mercury, who was typing in her computer. 

"Yes." Mercury replied. "The computer said that she should be right about..." she trailed off. 

"What?" Jupiter asked moving toward Mercury. 

"It's gone! All energy traces have vanished!" Mercury cried in despair. 

"WHAT?" Saturn and Pluto screamed the same time, rushing toward Mercury. 

"Don't worry." Neptune stopped them. "She's ok, I can feel it." 

Sailor Moon looked up at the sky. "Uranus..." 

_____________________ 

Mamoru walked through the streets of Tokyo Shopping District, pushing past anyone who got in his way. He was a man on a mission! 

Mamoru hummed his theme song (read Darien the Marvelous Man) as he looked into the window of, yet, another store. If he couldn't find his beloved Earth Shirt, he was just going to buy another one! 

"Ah-ha!" Mamoru laughed under his breath as he looked into the window of another promising store. 

He pushed his cape back, making it fan out behind him. "I will find you now!" he said giddily as he rubbed his hands together gleefully and skipped into the store, ignoring the stares of the tourists and cries of the children. 

_____________________ 

Haruka sighed as she stepped out into the sun, entering the Shopping District. 

Whistling she walked along, playing with her newest form of attire...A replica of the great Earth Shirt. 

However, there was something different about Uranus...something not right. 

"Here is the perfect place to gather energy for Master Bob." Uranus pulled out a foldable stand and laid out her merchandise...little robot replicas of the Earth Shirt with glowing red eyes. 

Laughing wickedly, Uranus stood behind the counter and waited for her first victim. Folding the real Earth Shirt up and hiding it safety in a drawer. 

_____________________ 

Seiya walked stealthily after Mamoru, waiting for his chance. 

Suddenly, Mamoru stopped and spun around, looking at something across the street. 

Without warning, Mamoru suddenly dashed across the street and into a new store that had just opened, Bob the Great. 

Seiya frowned, wondering what could have Mamoru so worked up. 

Seiya followed Mamoru to the front of the store and gasped in horror as he saw what was inside, miniature Earth Shirt robots! 

Gasping, Seiya rushed off to find the Senshi to inform them of this newest form of evil! 

_____________________ 

"Oh come on! We'll find her!" Minako said happily as she slurped on her ice cream cone. 

"I hope she's all right." Usagi said worriedly. 

"Well, we could be moving a whole lot faster if not for SOME people." Rei said angrily as she glared at Ami and Taiki, who were walking along slowly, hand in hand. 

Ami blushed and Taiki looked away. 

Yaten laughed. "Well, Ami and Taiki sitting in a tr..." 

Seiya ran into Yaten, knocking him to the ground. 

"HEY!" Yaten yelled angrily. 

Seiya pretended not to notice. "Usagi-chan! I have just spotted a place of great evil!" 

Setsuna and Michiru snapped at attention. "What? Where?" 

Usagi remained calm. "Seiya, how do you know it's evil?" 

"It's filled with little Earth Shirts."   
  
Everyone gasped in horror. 

Makoto slammed her fist into her hand. "Anything that takes the shape of the Earth Shirt is evil! We must stop it!" 

"Where is it?" Chibi-Chibi asked. 

Seiya glanced at her. "It's at a new place called...Bob the Great." 

_____________________ 

Haruka looked over at Mamoru, who had just entered the store and was observing, with great interest, the Shirt Robots. 

She walked over to him. "How can I help you Mamoru-kun?" 

Mamoru looked up. "I am looking for a, HEY! That's MY Earth Shirt!" he yelled pointing to the Earth Shirt Haruka was wearing. 

Haruka stepped back defensively. "Hey hey! The shirt belongs to me!" 

"NO!" 

"YES!" 

"IT'S MINE!" 

"NO WA..." 

"STOP!" 

Haruka and Mamoru looked up toward the door, and standing there was, Sailor Moon! 

"I will not allow such evil being as these...Earth Shirts, exist on our beautiful planet! I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" 

"Sailor Mercury." 

"Sailor Mars." 

"Sailor Jupiter." 

"Sailor Venus." 

"Sailor Saturn." 

"Sailor Neptune." 

"Sailor Pluto." 

"Sailor Star Fighter." 

"Sailor Star Healer." 

"Sailor Star Maker." 

"Sailor Chibi-Chibi." 

"Sailor Chibi-Moon." 

Everyone finished, using their poses. 

Haruka laughed. "You cannot possibly even fathom that you can defeat the all powerful, Master Bob?! How stupid!" 

Mamoru grimaced and jumped out of the window, not wanting for his cape to get harmed in the upcoming fray. "I'll be back!" 

"And I'll be waiting Cape Boy!" Haruka called after him.   
  
Then she turned back to the Senshi, who were staring, wide mouthed at her. "As I was saying. Master Bob will take over the universe and everyone will be in awe at his wonderful, refreshing sense of style!" 

Sailor Saturn stepped forward. "And just WHO is this Master Bob person?" 

Suddenly, the drawer under the counter glowed an evil green and yellow and out came the Earth Shirt, which has gown three times in size than the last time the Senshi saw it. 

It opened it's red eyes and began to speak... 

"I, am Master Bob!" 

Haruka smiled and the Senshi gasped in horror. 

** ________________________________________________**

YAY! The suspense! Woo-hoo! Bob is actually a guy I USED to like, when I added him to my authors notes before I was still in 'love' with him....but anyways. Oh no! Is Master Bob going to succeed in talking over the Earth with his little robots with gleaming red eyes? (that was Ally's idea) Anyways. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Come on, it doesn't take that long! Please!   
Ja ne. 

  
  
  



End file.
